Quartier-Morin
"Vwazinaj se fanmi" Neighborhood is family. -Haitian proverb Quartier-Morin is a small town located in Haiti's Nordthern Department, on Haiti's northern peninsula. The Atlantic Ocean, as seen from Quartier Morin, ND, Haiti Located in the Cap-Haïtien Arrondissement, the "City of Cane and Distilleries" is a municipality having around 24,000 inhabitants. De Quartier Morin and Quartier Morin Ville are the other names used for Quartier-Morin. ]] The church of Quartier-Morin is placed in 1700 under the patronage of Saint Louis. In the past, Quartier Morin, which was only a neighborhood, belonged to a great settler named "Morin". It was founded in 1780 and its date of elevation to the rank of commune is not known. It includes two communal sections. By its geographical position, it is interior, its dominant relief is the plain and its climate is normal. The inhabitants of the district of Quartier Morin are called Morinois. Demography Economy At the level of Economic and Financial Infrastructures, the municipality is very poor. There is a Hotel and a Caisse Populaire. The local economy is based on growing cocoa, tobacco, sugar cane with distilleries and distillation of the essential oil Infrastructure Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is represented in the district of Quartier Morin by a School Inspection Office with an Inspector in charge. There is a Kindergarten, twenty-one mostly private primary schools and two private secondary schools. Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the district of Quartier Morin. There are four clinics, and hospital with six nurses and fifteen auxiliaries. Utilities This communication has a river, over 400 single boreholes, five artesian wells, and over two dozen valves and pumps for domestic use. The district of Quartier Morin is partially electrified because, only the city and the first Communal Section benefit from electrical energy. This current is provided by the Electricity of Haiti (ED? H). The feeding frequency is twenty (20) hours per week. Security With regard to the Administrative and Judicial Infrastructures, the municipality has a Court of Peace and one Sub-Commission. There is no Prison but, a custody room. Culture Religion On the side of religion, more than twenty two temples of all beliefs have been enumerated in the commune. The Baptist Churches are more represented, ten in total. Organizations Political parties and other organizations, are practically non-existent in the commune of Quartier Morin. Communication In terms of communication, it does not have a radio station, newspaper / magazine or television station. Leisure As for Culture and Leisure, the District of Morin is also very deprived. There is no Library, Museum, Theater Room nor Cinema. The Gaguères are nine and the Commune has a Football (soccer) field and other spaces available for the practice of this sport. There are no Monuments and Sites in the District of Morin. She celebrates annually her patron saint "Saint Louis King of France" every 25th of August. Neighborhoods =The 2010 Disputed Elections= There was a violent protest during the disputed elections that took place in the year 2010. Quartier-Morin hit the news when United Nation peacekeepers shot down one of the demonstrators. From Port-au-Prince, the capital of Haiti one has to travel _ miles to get to Quartier-Morin. Quartier-Morin is divided into Morne-Pele and Basse Plaine sections. =Religion= Main population of this town comprises Christians out of which many are Catholics. A large number of Catholics also reside in settlements surrounding Quartier-Morin. =Economy= Sugarcane, cocoa and tobacco are harvested in farming based on a small scale in this small town. Many of the people in the town are engaged in farming activities. Within Quartier-Morin there are a number of oil distillers, which are very useful in giving the town's economy a boost. , Haiti]] =Transportation= There is no airport in Quartier-Morin town. Cap-Haïtien Arrondissement Airport is the closest airport to this town situated at a distance of 5.7 kilometers. The other airport closest to Quartier-Morin is Naples Mergellina Harbor Airport. From Quartier-Morin it is located at a distance of 30 km. On Quartier-Morin's southern side is located Dondon, another town which is connected to Quartier-Morin by more than one route. ]] =Recreation= Attractions and sights to see in and around are Palais Des Sans-Soucis, Labadee offering pristine beaches, La Citadelle Laferriere a mountain fortress, Sans-Souci Palace, King Henri Christophe's royal residence, Labadi, Place Centrale, Voodoo Hounfor, Cite Soleil, National Museum of History at Port-au-Prince and Vodou Flag Makers. During St.Louis leadership in 1700 the legendary church was constructed here. Development issues Protect overflows of the Grande Rivière North Structuring the urban extension around Galman Road (streets, squares, schools) Extend the city around the city center Build a trading hub, a market and a craft center Protect farmland outside of boundaries of the city and its immediate extension carrefour a quartier morin.jpg|carrefour a quartier morin qm22.jpg|Young child, Quartier-morin Quartier-Morin-well-Northeast-district_thumb3506.jpg|Well wes bar restaurant dansant a quartier morin.jpg|Wes bar restaurant dancing - Quartier morin Quartier-Morin Hospital.jpg|Quartier-Morin Hospital Nouveau Lycee National Paul Eugene Magloire de Quartier Morin, Nord.jpg|Nouveau Lycee National Paul Eugene Magloire de Quartier Morin, Nord Terrain a Vendre Quartier Morin.jpg|Terrain a Vendre Quartier Morin qm11.jpg|Quartier-Morin, ND, Haiti Q.Morin 729.jpg References http://haitirenouveau.com/DEPNORD.html Michael Vedrine Category:Cap-Haïtien Arrondissement